The Return of Aleu
by LBT Fan
Summary: Just a quick, short Mother's Day story.
1. The Whole Story

**The Return of Aleu**

 **A/N: I know that Mother's Day has passed, but this idea just randomly came to my head. I decided to share this with all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. They belong to Universal.**

* * *

It was a nice day in the day in the island. The sun was shining bright and the wind was giving a nice breeze. There was one problem though. Aleu sat down looking at the sea thinking about how much she missed her father. Aleu was happy to be the leader of the pack, but she also felt really homesick. She missed everything back in Nome.

She sighed when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Hey. Are you all right?" said Nuk.

"Yeah. I think so." Aleu replied.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay to me." Yak said walking toward her too. "I can sense that you must be feeling sick."

"You're right" Aleu said. "I do feel very homesick.

"And doesn't everyone miss their family when they're homesick?" Sumac said approaching her.

"That's true." Aleu said glumly.

The trio stared at her sympathetically for they felt bad for her. Aleu wasn't the same anymore after she started to realize how much she wanted to go back to her home just to see her family one more time.

Aleu then stood up and walked around taking a look at the new island she was at. She felt like she belonged here, but somewhere deep down inside tells her that it's not.

She sighed again. "I wish I could see my family again. If only I could come back just one more time." she said quietly.

Just when all hope was lost, Aleu looked and was surprised to see that the ice path was starting to form again. She then quickly ran past the whole pack and told them to meet her together.

When the whole pack gathered around her, Aleu told them that she would be gone for a week. Murmurs went through the pack as she was speaking to them. Aleu told them that she hopes they will be safe while she leaves them.

As the ice blocks got close together, the pack divided to form a line for Aleu to get through. As Aleu was starting to walk down the path, all the wolves said their 'good-byes' and 'thank-yous' to her.

* * *

When Aleu finally got to the other side, she began to run back to her hometown. She kept sniffing to keep on the trail and make sure she wouldn't get lost.

Aleu finally made it to the town of Nome. She started to walk down town to look for her mother and father. As she was walking by, she saw posters saying **HAPPY** **MOTHER'S DAY**. She wondered if maybe she could do something nice for her mom.

Aleu continued to looked to look for her parents when she suddenly saw a flower shop nearby. She decide to take a look. She got really amazed by how colorful the flowers were. She then noticed a bouquet of roses sitting on the side. Aleu looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then, she grabbed the roses with her mouth and sneakily walked away.

She thought these would be perfect for her mom because it matched her color. She sniffed again, and caught a scent, a very familiar scent. She stopped at a house and looked through the door. It was Jenna sleeping inside. Aleu knew this was the perfect chance. She slowly walked up to Jenna and looked at her sleepy eyes.

"Mom?" Aleu said.

Jenna stirred as she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she thought she was hallucinating. Then, she rubbed her eyes and saw that it was Aleu standing in front of her.

"Aleu! Is that you?" Jenna said in shock.

"Yep. Happy mother's day." Aleu said dropping the flowers.

Jenna was surprised seeing Aleu and her kind gesture.

"It really is you!" Jenna said jumping in joy. "You haven't changed a bit." She then looked at the flowers on the ground. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah." Aleu said awkwardly. "I wanted to give you something since I was visiting."

Jenna bent down and sniffed the roses.

"Oh. Roses are my favorite." Jenna said softly. "These smell so good. Thank you.

Aleu was glad to hear that.

"It's about time you came you came back." a familiar voice called out.

Aleu jerked her head in that direction and gave a big smile when she saw Balto standing at the door. She ran towards him and they nuzzled each other.

"It's so good to see you back Dad." Aleu said happily.

"Yeah. Me too." Balto said.

The whole family was finally together again.

 **THE END  
**

 **HAPPY LATE MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE!**


	2. Why?

Please answer this. Why isn't anyone giving reviews for this story? I'm supposed to have feedback for the stories I write. Did everyone just forgot about my account?

If one of you three followers of my TF story are reading, I'm telling you that I'm really disappointed. Why can't anyone respond? Did you even read my new fanfic?

Solaris Nightfire, I don't see why you haven't said anything. What is going on? I PMed you a bunch of times and you never responded.

If nobody does anything around here, I'll just assume that no one cares about what I wrote.

If it continues like this, I'm just going to delete this account and forget the whole thing, and no one will ever know the rest of the story. :(

Put a review to tell me why this is happening. ;-;

I'm just expressing my feelings.

 **IT'S NOT A PRANK BRO! ;(**

 **THIS IS ACTUALLY HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!**


	3. Goodbye

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the delays and inconveniences I may have caused from not writing for so long. It's just that I've been lazy and busy with school that I have almost forgotten about my fanfiction. I hope that you can understand this but I have a feeling that maybe this fanfiction path might come to an end. After realizing everything from the of the lack of character development to the weak plot of this story to the miscellaneous imperfections on this story, I've come to a conclusion that it might be an embarrassment to even continue this story. When I was trying to think of how the next chapters would be, I struggled to see what would happen next. There were just endless amounts of things I could have chose to put on there. When there was some criticizing, I started to realize how unprofessional the story looked. I am a person who wants to perfect everything and I try my best to make sure that the story doesn't look like it was written by a 5-year old. I'll give a shoutout to **Elise Lowing**. If you're a Land Before Time fan, then you should definitely check out her "Retold" series. I guarantee that those fanfictions will be awesome to read. Anyway, for now, this story will be on hiatus temporarily or permanently. If you happen to stumble upon this story, well I guess you can try to imagine what happens next. I bet the endings will be better than what I have in mind. The answers is no, I do not want anyone to continue this story for me. Either you make your own or just imagine the rest by yourself. This story was a big ambition for me to do since I first started it. Now, it seems that I have lost my enthusiasm to continue this though my grammar skills have personally improved since I last wrote this story. Anyways, if you put reviews begging me to continue, I may or may not listen. It will be my decision to determine whether if continuing this will be worth my time. If there's barely anyone paying attention to this, well, I won't continue it then. Well, this story has other big flaws like a rushed pace, embarrassingly lame names, lack of story development, short sentences, not enough words, and a ton of unoriginal elements. I kind of wish I could continue this but the lack of awareness of this discourages me to continue this story. It has been fun for me to share my imagination with the few of you people so that you could enjoy it. Unfortunately, I don't really feel very confident in continuing this.

Thanks you for supporting me. ;)


End file.
